This invention relates to semiconductor device having a simple structure and a method of producing the same.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view for showing a structure of a conventional semiconductor device.
In the conventional semiconductor device, a first insulating layer 12 is formed on a silicon substrate 11, and first electrode layers 13, comprised of first polysilicon film, are provided at predetermined portions of this first insulating layer 12, as shown in FIG. 10. And, a second insulating layer 14 is formed on respective upper faces and respective side faces of the first electrode layers 13, and a second electrode layer 15, comprised of a second polysilicon film, is provided on the upper face of this second insulating layer 14 so as to form semiconductor device 16.
In the semiconductor device 16 as shown in FIG. 10, the second insulating layer 14 intervenes between the first electrode layer 13 and the second electrode layer 15.
Besides, the first electrode layer 13 is connected with a power terminal (not shown) and the second electrode layer 15 is connected with a terminal the same as the silicon substrate 11 by a means (not shown) so as to form a plurality of capacitors between the first electrode layer 13 and the second electrode layer 15 and between the first electrode layer 13 and the silicon substrate 11.
In the conventional semiconductor device, the whole of the upper face and the side faces of the first electrode layer 13 comprising the first polysilicon film is not covered by the second electrode layer 15 comprising the second polysilicon film through the second insulating layer 14. Then, the capacity of the capacitor comprising the first electrode layer 13, the silicon substrate 11 and the second electrode layer 15 through the first insulating layer 12 and the second insulating layer 14 is not always sufficient.
For reasons of intervention of the first and the second insulating layers 12, 14 between the silicon substrate 11 and the second electrode layer 15 comprised of polysilicon film, it is necessary to perform conductive connection between the silicon substrate 11 and the second electrode layer 15, and there is a problem in its responsibility thereby.
The present invention is for solving such conventional problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide semiconductor device having a simple structure, small area to be occupied, and good response characteristic, and method of producing the same.
A first invention is the invention of semiconductor device, comprising a semiconductor substrate and a first insulating layer formed on said semiconductor substrate, a first electrode layer formed at a predetermined portion on said first insulating layer, a second insulating layer formed covering side faces and an upper face of said first electrode layer, and a second electrode layer formed covering said second insulating layer, comprising:
said second electrode layer formed covering side faces of said first insulating layer and side faces and an upper face of said second insulating layer;
said second electrode layer directly connected with said semiconductor substrate; and
capacitors formed between said first electrode layer and said second electrode layer and between said first electrode layer and said semiconductor substrate.
According to the first invention, capacitors can be formed, making use of the whole periphery of the first electrode layer, and the surface area of the first electrode layer can be effectively applied to the capacitors, thereby. Then, the occupied area of the semiconductor device can be made smaller with the same electric capacity, and the capacitor having more capacity can be formed with the same area.
Besides, the second electrode layer is directly connected with the semiconductor substrate. Then, the conductive portion to be used for connection between the semiconductor substrate and the second electrode layer is unnecessary, lower resistance connection is possible, and its responsibility can be improved.
A second invention is the invention of method of producing semiconductor device, comprising:
a routine of forming a first insulating layer portion on a semiconductor substrate;
a routine of forming a first polysilicon film on said first insulating layer portion;
a routine of providing masks on predetermined positions of an upper face of said first polysilicon film and forming a plurality of first electrode layers by etching;
a routine of forming a second insulating layer portion on an upper face and side faces of said first electrode layer;
a routine of providing a mask with respect to said second insulating layer portion on an upper face of said first electrode layer and said second insulating layer portion and etching;
a routine of removing unnecessary portions of said second insulating layer portion and said first insulating layer portion by etching so as to expose said semiconductor substrate and forming a plurality of second insulating layers in a U shape each covering said first electrode layer; and
a routine of forming a second polysilicon film on said semiconductor substrate exposed, side faces of each said first insulating layer and side faces and an upper face of said second insulating layer so as to make a second electrode layer.
According to the second invention, the semiconductor device having the effects shown in the first invention can be produced.